


And Still You Chose Surrender

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Scenting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek’s on him before he has a chance to dodge - he <i>never</i> has a chance against Derek - sniffing and pressing close.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Still You Chose Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thraceadams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/gifts).



> Written for a commentfic meme. Prompt: " jealous/possessive Derek (over Stiles ofc)".

“You reek,” Derek says as soon as Stiles walks into the house. 

“Well hello to you too,” Stiles throws back. Normally he wouldn’t even grace Derek with a reply, but he’s in a mood. Maybe that’s partly what Derek meant. 

Although he knows it’s about lacrosse and getting other people’s scents all over him. But _Christ_ , it’s not like he didn’t shower. 

Derek’s on him before he has a chance to dodge - he _never_ has a chance against Derek - sniffing and pressing close. 

“Derek, just let me-”

Derek growls, teeth grazing Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles goes still; he doesn’t think Derek would actually hurt him, but he’s not about to take chances here. 

“Alright, alright.” 

He brings his hand up to work his fingers through the short strands of Derek’s hair, trying to placate him. 

“ _Mine_ ,” Derek grumbles against his skin. 

Stiles supposes he's not really in a position to argue.


End file.
